


ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ

by xenosha



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Её веки цвета серебряной пыли.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	ТЫ ЕЕ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ

Ее веки цвета серебряной пыли, полуприкрыты, смеющиеся морщинки в уголках глаз. Вцепилась ему в руку, ногти впиваются в ладонь, соль оседает на губах, она вскрикивает, тут же смеётся.

Океан лижет им ноги, босые, она отшатывается, нащупав водоросли, он ловит ее, но море целует ей спину, он целует ее в шею, и она визжит, задыхаясь от смеха.

Вода светится голубым, как ворвань, темнеет мокрая ткань. Он прижимает ее к себе, отнимая у океана, морская пена оседает на прибрежных камнях; ее веки цвета морской пены, и он целует ее в них, утыкается носом в ухо, она обнимает его за шею, болтая ногой в бурлящей воде.

Ее сердце бьётся у его груди, легкие забиты солью и смехом, она опускает руки по локоть в воду. Кружево мечется по волнам, путается в пене, темная ткань чернее ночи, тяжёлая, влажная, волосы падают на глаза. Он мокрый весь, опускается рядом, она утыкается ему в грудь; руки холодные, как у мертвой. Шепчет ему то, от чего он мертвеет.

Корво открывает глаза и видит деревянный потолок, мечущееся пламя свечи, скрипит старая кровать. Откидывает отросшие пряди со лба, поднимается на локтях — мучаются пружины — смотрит пусто.

В щелях настила плещется ворвань, и Корво хмыкает, рывком поднимая себя с кровати. Он идёт по стене, спускается в дверь, по полу разбрызганы пятна крови. Мимо проплывает книга, но он не может прочитать название; глаза режет голубизна Бездны.

Он переносится в окно, мягко приземляется на камни, в руке — готовый к бою клинок. Тяжёлая канализационная решетка медленно открывается, поникший куст колышет листьями. Корво напрягает все чувства, метка блестит золотом, но не чувствует Его рядом.

Пожимает плечами и выходит сквозь решетку, падает, вглядываясь вниз; какой-то морок Бездны — он вспарывает ему горло. Переносится дальше, новый дух нетерпеливо притоптывает ногой, но лишается головы, Корво не знает правил, но предпочитает им придерживаться.

Он не видел столько людских теней с самого первого сна о Бездне. Они вспыхивают и становятся черным дымом, капли крови текут мимо Корво, поднимаясь вверх, струйка с клинка задевает щеку.

На следующем островке кровь брызгает на стены, пачкает граффити, Корво отворачивается, но Бездна скручивается и сплевывает его ему под ноги; ее глаза — черная тушь, испорченная красным. Корво переступает, стараясь не задеть, и теперь она смотрит на него отовсюду.

Он сворачивает с островной тропки, карабкается по мелким камням, переносится прочь, в кусок руин, но там тоже она, перечеркнутая красной кистью, измазанная, и той рукой, что обычно выводит пророчества по стенам, написано другое. 

Корво спрыгивает вниз, тянется мыслью, метка обжигает руку. Во всю стену — она, глаза — черная тушь с отблесками морской пены, брови укоризненно сдвинуты. Она ждёт. Корво, не думая, ступает дальше вниз, падает куда-то нестерпимо далеко.

Она поднимает голову, а он по привычке вскрывает ей артерию. Эмили кричит, аплодирует Берроуз, кровь поднимается вверх, пачкает лицо, Каллиста роняет книги.

Эмили кричит.

Корво открывает глаза и видит деревянный потолок, потушенные свечи, скрипит старая кровать. Крик не повторяется, но он не даёт себе выдохнуть, быстро поднимается, почти бежит к окну, гремит под тяжёлым бегом жесть.

Эмили дрожит, прячется под одеялом, только несколько прядей на подушке. Каллисты нет. Корво садится на пол, неуверенно дотрагивается ладонью до одеяла, гладит мозолями. Эмили всхлипывает чуть-чуть, ужом скользит из кровати, забирается к нему под руку и утыкается в бок.

Корво сгребает ее в объятия, она прижимает к себе руки, по коже стекают струйки воды. Корво чуть раскачивается из стороны в сторону, Эмили молчит, сжав зубы, и он не знает, что ей сказать. Сжимает крепко, защищая от темноты.

Когда Эмили успокаивается, она садится к нему на колени, сцепляет мокрые ладошки, Корво с тоской смотрит в красные вспухшие глаза. 

Не говорит, что ей снилась она, Корво не отвечает, что ему тоже, в глазах резь. Гладит ее по волосам, и она, живая, тихо хихикает от этого жеста, он аккуратно берет ее на руки и относит на улицу.

Кончается месяц холода, луна — узкая линия. Эмили свешивает ноги и смотрит на речные волны, и Корво жалеет, что Сэмюэль спит. 

Над Дануоллом только несколько тусклых звёзд, но Корво шепчет Эмили о серебряной пыли над Серконосом, и она чуть-чуть улыбается. Она хочет стать пиратом, руководствоваться звёздами, и в темных глазах блестят искорки.

Корво гладит ее по плечу, она берет его за руку, деловитая, и он сжимает ее маленький кулачок. Ей становится спокойнее, снова клюет носом. Корво вспоминает про холод, со стыдом думает о простуде.

Он встаёт, предлагает ей руку, и Эмили хихикает, утирая последнюю влагу, гремит выстрел, и на мгновение сквозь ее голову Корво может разглядеть блики на реке.

Она падает вниз, Корво не успевает даже подхватить ее на руки. Ладони ловят воздух, ладони ловят выдранный из книги лист, и весь он — одна фраза.

Корво открывает глаза, потолок расплывается перед ним, пламя свечей качается в такт дыханию, он старается не шевелиться. Он не знает, через сколько поднимается с кровати, выходит сквозь витражные двери, прячась от бликов на люстрах, пересекает коридор; пробегает лестницу, пропуская ступени.

Верхняя площадка Башни дышит запахом трав и моря, белый камень светится под луной. Корво прячется от сонной стражи, скрывает звук шагов в шорохе листьев. Карабкается по ограде, цепляется за подоконники, подтягивается на руках, держась за две древние выбоины, и проникает в окно, никем не замеченный.

Внутри темно. Кровать пустая — она, обхватив себя за плечи, вполголоса воркует над колыбелькой Эмили. Корво тяжело, прерывисто выдыхает, обнимает ее со спины.

Она улыбается, гладя его по руке, ее волосы щекочут ему грудь. Он целует ее в макушку, и напряжение начинает уходить; Эмили крепко спит, сжав кулачки.

Они молчат, замерев. Белый лунный свет касается ее румянца, Корво разворачивает ее и целует прежде, чем прижать к себе. Она берет его за щеки, шепчет что-то такое же теплое, как Эмили, трётся лбом о щетину. 

В ее глазах отражаются море и звёзды, весь известный ему мир.

Корво медленно открывает глаза. Смотрит вверх, слушает звук собственного дыхания. От старой кровати привычно ноет спина. Сбоку шуршит бумага, и Корво поворачивает голову на шум. Встречается взглядом с виноватыми глазами Эмили — опять сбежала от Каллисты к нему на чердак. Улыбается ей.

По потолку золотом пляшут рассветные блики.


End file.
